This invention relates to a pressure gas engine having a safety overspeed device to prevent damage to the engine in which the engine comprises a rotor operated by the gas with means for moving the rotor out of cooperation with the pressure gas and means for braking the rotor to a stop together with means for causing the pressure gas itself to move the rotor into contact with the brake means and to hold it there.